Say hello, say goodbye
by Faby
Summary: Complete. After 3 years of have no contact with the Wizard World Harry encounters a very attractive classmate. Later, the choice of being with an old love or the new one will be present.


Title: Say hello, say goodbye. Rated: R Pairing: H/D Genre: Romance/Drama Disclaimer: I own nothing Warnings: AU. Complete. Post-Hogwarts. Voldemort is dead. Summary: After 3 years of have no contact with the Wizard World Harry encounters a very attractive classmate. Later, the choice of being with an old love or the new one will be present.  
  
Dedicated to Kristle, who read it without complaining.  
  
Harry had been working as a chef in a very exclusive muggle restaurant since he graduated. In the five years that he had spend in the muggle world he had kept no contact with any wizard, because he had felt after the war like he had no place there.  
  
Anyway Harry's life had improved when he forgot what meant to save the world and being it's saviour. But surprises came when you don't expect them. The owner of the restaurant, where he worked, due to a bad investment had to sell a highly percentage of the actions of the restaurant. Harry arrived as usual that Friday at 5.30 p.m., and the hostess stopped him just to talk about the new investor, who by the way was an extremely young, attractive and impressively rich man. This man was still in the office signing the last papers that made him the majority partner of the business.  
  
While they were talking about the girl's interest in blond guys, the new owner was saying goodbye to the lawyers.  
  
Harry was astonished, in front of him was the most wonderful specimen of the male gender. A blond, tall man with gray eyes and a smile to die for. The blond man exuded elegance, class, intelligence, cleverness. But, there was a little problem with him, he was at the same time the most proud, selfish, obnoxious person Harry had ever met.  
  
The blond guy caught Harry's gaze, walked towards him and appraised him.  
  
-"You work here?" Draco Malfoy was talking to Harry in an almost nice way.  
  
-"Yes." Harry was confused. "Unless you are against the idea."  
  
-"I have no problem with it." Draco was smiling like a hunter does when a prey is in the trap. Then, Draco talked to his lawyer and assistant. "That's all for today, gentlemen. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Draco turned around and with a strange smile added to Harry. "Let's see what can you do with your hands." Draco obviously stayed to eat dinner there.  
  
That night Harry and Draco's relationship changed dramatically. Draco's behaviour was different, he was funny and nice, and he even complimented Harry's dishes. As the days passed Harry found that he enjoyed his company and expected the end of the day just to be taken home in Draco's car. Draco had been very interested in him since their gazes had met that first evening and that interest just grow as the days passed.  
  
Two weeks after the surprising encounter Draco had asked Harry if he wanted to go out with him. Harry agreed, perhaps because Draco had given him the day free.  
  
That night a very good looking Draco picked up a very nervous Harry. They went to a bar, which to Harry's surprise was a gay one; of course Harry had asked if that was a joke.  
  
-"Do you mind being here?" Draco answered looking amused.  
  
-"No, but I would have never guess that you were into... this."  
  
-"The question is: are you too?" Draco was so close of him that Harry wondered if that was allowed even in a place like that. Harry nodded and looked for the first time his surrondings. Harry noticed too how many men were looking at Draco in a hungry way and he was conscious of what a great catch Draco was.  
  
-"Come in." Draco hold his hand, took him to a table and ordered their drinks.  
  
One hour later Harry was in his flat being devoured by a very exciting and excited Draco. That night his life definetely changed and not just because he experienced the best sex session ever. Draco and Harry started dating very formally and two months later Harry found himself living in the most luxurious building of the city.  
  
Harry never expected to find in Draco the tender lover he had been looking for, so Harry couldn't believe his luck when he discovered that Draco wanted a serious relationship with him and that he cared for him.  
  
Evidently Harry's schedule in the restaurant was modified, instead of working in the nights he took the evening post. That way they had the nights to themselves.  
  
Living with Draco was easy, Harry woke up half an hour before Draco just to make him breakfast (making meal for his lover become almost an addiction to him), then they showered together and while Draco went to his office, Harry did the shopping and other minor things until he left to go to his job. Of course, Draco picked him up everyday. They usually spent the nights talking, watching movies or listening to some of their favorites singers. Both wanted a comfortable life and that's why their relationship worked so well.  
  
They have been living together for a year and a half, when an owl came with an invitation for Hermione's wedding that will take place at Hogwarts. Evidently, the Headmaster was the responsable for the letter, because no one else knew how to contact either of them.  
  
Neither of them had in that 5 years any contact with their past, Harry had decided to do it mostly because his condition of the boy who lived and Draco had did it because his family's conections had marked him. Draco had even prefered to invest his fortune in the muggle world than remained in the wizard world as a not wanted member.  
  
After a couple of days of talking about the idea, they decided to accept the invitation. Draco was even enjoying the idea of arriving at Hogwarts as Harry's lover, because at least Weasley and others would understand whom Harry had chosen as his partner.  
  
The day of Hermione and Victor Krum's wedding came soon. Harry and Draco arrived looking wonderful, of course, Draco had bought and chosen the clothes they were wearing and, in fact, he had been doing it since Harry moved on with him.  
  
Everybody was confused to see them together, after all no one would have expected to see the most famous rivals of Hogwarts holding hands just 5 years later.  
  
The Headmaster was the first to welcome them and Hermione was the next. Harry, of course, had been confused when he noticed that Hermione wasn't marrying Ron, but Krum; so it was evidently that Ron and Hermione had broken off time ago. And that was something he could have never expected. Anyway, Hermione was there hugging and telling him how glad she was to have him there and she even thanked Draco for coming. But it was in the reception when Harry saw Ron that things got intense.  
  
Ron had been there and seen Harry since he came with Malfoy. Ron was angry, it was incredible that Harry dared to bring Malfoy as his companion, it was simply insulting. Anyway, Ron met him in the bar.  
  
-"Harry, nice to see you." Harry turned around, while Draco kept his hands around Harry's waist.  
  
-"Hello, Ron." Harry didn't expected to met a friendly Ron, not after the last time. Years ago, Harry had thought for several months how stupid he had been when he had told Ron that he was attracted to him. Harry could never forget the face and the harsh words Ron had told him. It had been a disaster, but as the time passed in the muggle world (because that had been the last reason Harry needed to isolate himself) Harry had learnt that telling Ron about his feelings had allowed him to move on. Draco knew every single detail of that story as he knew all about Harry and that's why he wasn't to be apart from his boyfriend.  
  
-"Long time without see you, Harry." Ron was nervous. "I looked for you, but it was impossible to find you."  
  
-"I used some spells, so no one could do it." Harry was feeling Draco tension and started caressing his hands.  
  
-"How did he find you?" Ron looked so mad.  
  
-"He didn't want to find me, it just happened."  
  
-"It was destiny." Draco whispered in his ear and Harry smiled.  
  
-"Are you... together?" Ron's hands were fists.  
  
-"Yes." Draco was finally starting to enjoy the show, because Weasley was getting angrier and more anxious.  
  
-"Is it serious?" Weasley's face was priceless for Draco.  
  
-"Of course."  
  
-"Can we talked in private?" Harry asked with a gaze if Draco didn't mind it and Draco kissed him as an answer.  
  
-"Harry, come back quickly before I flirt with the first cute waiter I found." Harry smiled freely.  
  
-"Don't worry, I'll be here to give you my advice in your selection."  
  
-"Ron, look I'm sorry about what I said that day, I know now that you were right, but..." Harry started talking before Ron had a chance.  
  
-"No, I was wrong. It took me too much time to realise what I felt and feel for you. It has been a hell my life without you." Ron was trying to express his deepest feelings, but Harry made no sign of understanding.  
  
-"It's late, too late." Harry looked first at Ron and then at Draco, they smiled at each other and Harry knew that the Harry who have loved Ron didn't exist anymore.  
  
-"Give me a chance. I promise it will work." Harry looked sad.  
  
-"I'm sorry. I love him and I don't want to lose him. I have to go." Harry put his hand in Ron's shoulder a second and then walked towards Draco without looking back. Ron was silently crying for the only person he had loved.  
  
Harry kissed Draco an let himself being lost in Draco's embrace as he usually did.  
  
-"How did it go?" Draco asked while he hugged him.  
  
-"He said he loves me."  
  
-"Mmmm." Draco was kissing his neck.  
  
-"And I said that I love you." Draco was licking his earlobe. "And that was all." Harry moaned softly.  
  
-"I like the taste of your skin." Draco replied.  
  
-"I adore when you are jealous." Harry simply said.  
  
-"I'm not. I'm a Malfoy and that means that I'm not able to feel such a thing." Draco's indignation was forgot in Harry's lips.  
  
-"Take me home." Draco complied immediately.  
  
Some months later Hermione and her husband received an invitation to Harry and Draco's wedding at Malfoy Manor.  
  
The end. 


End file.
